


Team Meeting

by danwriteskink



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 10:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19868173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danwriteskink/pseuds/danwriteskink
Summary: Harold and John are resting between bouts when Sameen arrives.





	Team Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2017 for f_fa's 100 words of Threesomes, here:   
> https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/268473.html?thread=1508264633#cmt1508264633

Harold and John are resting between bouts, Harold propped on the bedhead with pillows, and John sprawled on his back like a boneless thing, head on Harold's thigh. 

Shaw took a little longer to get her number sorted, so she's late, kicking a path through John's shed clothes as she walks into the bedroom. She unslings her holster and hooks it over the wooden chair Harold uses for a clothes rack when they're at this safe house. "John looks wasted, Harold. Did you leave anything for me?" 

Harold's hand is stroking John's hair, fingers spread out like a comb. "Oh, I think he's got a little left in reserve." 

"Give me a minute, Shaw." John's smile is that lazy, I've-been-fucked-senseless curl of his lips. 

Shaw strips off with military efficiency, then walks on her knees over the bed until she straddles John's body. "Come on, soldier, get it to attention." She rests her hands on John's chest, grinding her hips. John groans, as if this is some arduous chore. Harold pushes him off his leg with a laugh. 

Harold leans as far as he can bend to kiss her and Shaw makes up the distance herself. Kissing Harold is strategic, he's clever and intense with his tongue, and later, when she's up for a second round, she'll coax him down to eat her out. Meanwhile, she's making John's cock slick with all her grinding, and he slips into her easily. Then, with Harold's thumb stroking her clit and John pushing her upwards with an easy rhythm, Shaw arches her back and lets go the stresses of the day. They make a good team.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Anything left for me?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19937353) by [merionees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merionees/pseuds/merionees)




End file.
